The Downfall and Uprising of Jaina Proudmoore
by Huntress of his Heart
Summary: What would happen if Jaina was finally beaten by Arthas? Would she rise up and fight in her undeath? Or would she submit to every will and whim of the Lich King...? Please R&R, constructive criticism welcomed! This is my first story. Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Standing in the library now... Everything seems like a distant dream... I never thought that that would be the day that I died... yet I lived. Raising a tentative hand to the door and knocking, 40 years of memories come flooding back in a single moment.

The snow crunched under my soft boots as I walked through the snows of Northrend. A young woman age 23, chosen to rule a city and defeat a prince turned ruthless tyrant. Looking upon the endless landscape I knew I had chased him to his final resting place. Icecrown Citadel. The stuff of nightmares to the living. The stuff of dreams to the undead. I turned to the adventurers that had gathered with me on my seemingly endless journey,

"Are you all prepared?" I asked almost sympathetic. I knew at least 7 of them weren't going to make it out alive.

"Yes my Lady," a wave of replies came to me. I turned to look at the impossibly evil yet awe inspiring building once more before I entered. Black, twisted bits of saronite surrounded us and I knew this was it. Whatever we faced in here was either going to make me or break me. I prayed for the first. The Arthas I knew was long dead. I was Jaina Proudmoore, and I used to love him before he became the Lich King. The day he purged Stratholme was the day I knew that we could never be together again.

I felt a tear slip at the seeming recent memory from so many years ago. Wiping it away hurriedly I looked upon the horde of enemies we were to face. They were weak. The welcoming party one could say. I sent a speedy frostbolt and they were mowed down, each one collapsing as the frost overwhelmed their pathetic borrowed bodies. We swiftly moved on stepping over the festering remains and eventually reached the upper spire in which the Lich King resided.

As I stepped through the final portal I knew would take me to him I felt that familiar dread facing him always came with. The colours swirled around me making me feel dizzy. I saw several rooms in the citadel as it decided on its destination. One of which held captive humans, dwarves, blood elves and orcs for interrogation and experiments. The portal showed the frozen throne and we stepped out into the cold northern air. And in that moment I knew I was the lucky one. I escaped his chilling grasp but would I always be so lucky? I took a sip of the sweet alcohol I always carried as Tirion Fordring approached him. I tried to give him a warning but it was too late.

"I want you to see me slay these so called "heroes" of yours." Arthas said with fake melancholy, mocking Tirion who was visibly chocking under the Lich king's powerful strangulate spell. One of the paladins who was accompanying me rushed the Lich knocking him to the floor only to be crushed under a massive weight of a piece of the Lich King's Saronite Plate.

"Arthas!" I cried Making myself known. I saw him visibly freeze at that.

"Jaina?" He said almost softly but quickly regained face. "And what are you doing here you filthy human?" He laughed wickedly. "Going to try and save Fordring?"

"No. Saving you from yourself." I replied almost silently. Sending a Torrent of arcane at him, I gave my allies a chance to recover and attack. He was surrounded but fending them off with the utmost ease, until I sent a powerful Fireball his way breaking his concentration.

"GO!" I yelled to the party of fighters. "I can hold him off!" I knew this was the end and that was a complete lie, however I had to give the people hope. Surely Theramore's ruler sacrificing herself for her people meant something? Arthas wasn't going to let me out of here alive. But Tirion was alive. And it would send a message to my people. Rise. Rise and fight up against the scourge with every ounce of your being.

The Lich king will fall.


	2. Chapter 2

My hands move over the thick leather bound book. The words _Respondeo dicendum quod liber mortis _are written in deep golden script on the cover, a skull adorning the centre. The temptation is too great... My thirst for knowledge is overwhelming me... I open the first page...

* * *

I stood upon the citadel's peak looking over the bleak blue grey landscape... it matched my skin as once again I had tried to escape Arthas but this time I failed. I was one of the undead I fought with a burning passion. I had some pretty gruesome injuries before Arthas finally killed me. My blood was spilt. Yet the somewhat twisted love for him still held. Stronger than ever. My spirit burned like a flame in the cloudy future. Even though I was one of them... It could have been valuable... I could... I could have provided information on the scourge... yet... I didn't want to... Why didn't I want to? Oh yes... I still loved Arthas... yet... I always thought of Stratholme when we talked... All those innocent people killed... Perhaps for a purpose yes, but... I can't help thinking about it... Families... Innocents... Babies... All purged for the "Greater Good" I still remember how their fate was in his hands... Better that than they went to Mal'Ganis I guess but they could have been saved... I was a strong believer in the light. The culling of Stratholme was the beginning of his downfall, and then he just submitted to the darkness... But I had submitted to him... He had torn me into pieces again... I walked up to his throne room not breathing. Breathing was not compulsory any more but it would soothe me. I knocked politely on the door going in. He sat majestically on the frozen throne for once without his helm. I drew a sharp breath...

He was even more beautiful than I remembered. Undeath had been Kind to him. A slightly aged look in his eyes didn't effect the rest of his face and if anything enhanced the beauty. The ice blue eyes laid on me a smirk gracing his features.  
"Miss Proudmoore. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I winced at how cold he sounded, his deep voice going right through me and straight to my core.  
"Oh Arthas... Why have you bestowed me with this cruel fate?" I asked softly  
"You are bold. But I am not Arthas any more Jaina..." He replied, his voice deadened, not answering my question. I gave him a slightly sour look, yet my features softened when I saw hurt flash through his eyes.  
"You are to me Arthas," I responded without thinking. Before I knew it he stood up and approached me. I cowered slightly under his steely gaze which never left my own.  
"You fear me." It wasn't a question but a statement.  
"No. Just slightly intimidated by your beauty..." I blurted out. It was like he held some control over my brain for I could not think for the life of me. My mind kept slipping to what I wanted to do to him. I would pin him down and see if his gorgeous body still lay under all the armour he wore. A throaty chuckle brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Ever the vixen, even in death" he laughed  
"What? you were reading my mind?" I ask confused  
"Yes _darling_. Frostmourne grants me that ability," He replied smirking at my unknowing state. I felt a sudden lust course through me at his statement. He had seen all of my thoughts that did and didn't entail him. Most did unfortunately. I giggled falsely, hiding my discomfort at his knowing and from my growing feelings.  
"I want you to beg for me Jaina... Approach me... Beg..."

I had been waiting for this moment for 10 years...

I would beg...


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys. Apologies if you thought this was a new chapter. Just to let you all know I am now studying for exams and unfortunately will not have the time to update very often if at all over the next month. My first exam is tomorrow and guess what? It's English. I wish everyone who has upcoming exams in the next month or so all the best. Here's hoping for A's across the board for all of us :) I am also considering starting either a Hobbit or Lord of the Rings fic along side this one. Please leave your thoughts to this in the reviews :)

Thanks in advance!

Huntress x


End file.
